wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Escaping burn
OMG THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO ACTUALLY GET TO BUT I FINALLY WROTE IT!!!!!!! *EEEEK!!* I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D Sorry about the cliff hanger at the end of the chapter, but it will be alright *Slowly strokes your face* Shhhhhh. I will write more soon. :3 Oh and if you happen to want your dragonsona or someone to be in the next chapter that would be great. just ask. But please, no dragons from made up tribes and stuffs like that. Also Echo is the only one in the fanfiction that is a hybird so plz, No Hybirds. *I kinda do need some more dragons in the fiction. But like, Side characters tho. and i only need sandwings, Maybe a few skywings or mudwings.* AND ECHO AND FATESDEATH BELONG TO ME THEY ARE MY CHARACTERS, As for burn and the others i dont own them nor any of the other Characters or plot lines or blah blah blah from the story. This is just a fiction i came up with okie so if ya got a problem with it keep it to yo self Characters used *Ill edit it as i go* * Echo (rainwing/sandwing x Nightwing) * Burn * Smolder The terrible vision Echo sat at the entrance of the cave she grew up in. Overlooking the sea on the side of a cliff, Hidden away from dragons of other tribes. She stared off into the distance. The morning sun was rising On the Sea. Yes, This was the perfect place for her. Hidden away. The perfect place to hide a three tribed dragon. A two tribed dragon was bad enough but a three tribed dragon? Unheard of. If any dragon other then her parents had ever met her, well, lets just say that she wouldn't be here today. "Echo?" Echo turned as the dark figure of a dragon come out of the shadows of the farther reaches of the cave. "Yes father?" The nightwing came out of the shadows and smiled at her. His Green eyes Were the first thing on his body that came out of the shadows. He Walked over to her and Layed down. "I was rummaging through supplies and saw that you are almost out of scrolls. I heading out to Possibility in a little while and wondered if you wanted me to get you anything else other then that." He smiled at her as he realised that he had caught her attention. She thought for a moment." Umm. I think i am Almost out of ink. And i was also wondering if you could see if queen Coral had writen anything else. I do enjoy her writing." He Smiled at her. He stood up and bowed to her as if she was a queen. "As you wish, My young Princess." Echo giggled at him and lifted her chin in a regal way." No dragon speaks to me in that way! Even Pesky Nightwings like you! I will have wanted posters All over Pyrrhia For Fatesdeath! The Nightwing who dared called me princess!" Echo playfully tackeled the Much larger nightwing. In a mess of giggles and laughs they restled and play fought. "You will never find me! I am the nightwings best spy!" "But you under estimate me! For i am FaulseEcho! Queen of rainwings sandwings AND NIGHTWINGS! therefore you are MY spy!" They played till Echo Was all Tuckered out. Silly little Dragonet! "I'm Not silly. I just love to play!" "What did i tell you about reading my mind? Tis Bad." FatesDeath Laughed. "Well you WERE talking to me! I think in that situation i was aloud to!" Fatesdeath Laughed. He looked at echo and Watched her stare out of the cave. Her dark eyes looked so distant. He felt sorry that he had to leave her alone for so long. he wanted to bring her with him so badly, but knew that other dragons would hate her. They already hated him enough. It was hard to find anyone who would sell to him "Well then. I better be off. You will be on your own until Morning." "But daaaaaaaaad," Echo pouted," Why do you have to go?" "Why, to give my princess something from the town." He emphisised on princess just to see her giggle. He patted her on the shoulder and opened his star filled wings. "Scrolls and Ink? And an update on Corals Writing? Thats all you want?" "Maybe a roasted camel too. If its no trouble." "Anything for you! Bye. I will be back tomorrow!" "Bye!" He jumped out of the cave and into the sky. He flew up over the top of the cliff and disapeared. Echo sighed. She sat there for a while, all the way until the sun was so high, it was above the cliff. Huh what to do? I could just sit here and keep watching the dolphins. No, I didn't get much sleep last night. I better just sleep the day away. '' Echo Stood up and walked farther into the cave. She breathed a plume of fire into A few crystal lanterns. She walked into a smaller cave. She lit a small candle she had made and walked around, lighting other candles in the small space. Her cave, was a small Extention to the larger cave. It was only big enough for a single dragon to walk around in circles, Wings outstreached. All over the smooth walls were scrolls with drawings all over them. Elaborite Drawings of things she had seen. Future and past. Echo loved to draw. It was her favorite thing to do. She Went to A large Pillow In the corner of the room. She Slumped on it and rolled onto her back, Streaching her wings out till she felt them Touch the sides of the small space. She relaxed her body and Began to go into deep thoughts. She was on the verge of sleep when a headache hit her. It Shivered down her wings Like an icewings breath. Then as it reached her shoulders, Shot up into her skull. "GAH!" She screamed out in pain. Then she was in the desert. Sandwings surounded her and stared at her.They parted as a huge Dragoness Came through. Her eyes were black as a night with no moons out. She was covered in battle scars. Echo realised in terror who she was looking at. Burn of the sandwings Was staring directally at her. No wait, Not at her THROUGH her''. Echo realised She wasnt even there. She turned her head and shrieked. Being pinned to the ground by a bunch of Sandwings, Was Fatesdeath. Echo tried to call out to him, but found she had no voice here. She then tried to turn around and help him, but found that her feet were In place. "Well, well, well. A nightwing. Come here to rub my snout in that damned prophecy? Well i can tell you, I took care of that prophecy! I killed your skywing egg and the Stupid ice dragon that took care of it." Burn Snareled at him. "Princess Burn. I never-" Fatesdeath began to say but quickly was cut off my a furious Burn "THATS QUEEN BURN. Don't compare me to my sisters! I am in control of the sand kingdom! I Have the most allies! I have won the most battles! They are just Trying to deny that I am queen!" "Queen Burn," He corrected himself," I am not here to rub a Prophecy in your face. I didn't even come to meet you, all I was doing was coming to Gather supplies. I am not even one of the nightwings whome told the Prophecy." He looked down as if trying to bow, But the sandwings on him preventing him from moving. He looked back to Burn. He was staring at her like he knew everything that she feared and was going to tell the icewings. "Humph! Nightwing lies! I would suggest you to not lie to me and tell me!" She raised her Barbed tail like a scorpion, Letting it hover over his forehead Dangerously."Before I kill you!" Fear shot through his eyes. "I-" Echo suddenly felt the headache start to fade. The Vision become blurry until all she saw was the cave cieling. "FATHER" She got up and ran out of her cave into the larger one. The way the vision came, The way it felt, they way she saw it. I was there. in my mind, But i wasnt there.Oh Please no. She had only had a vision like that once. What she had just saw wasn't in the past or future, but in the present.What she had seen JUST HAPPENED. Echo ran to the mouth of the cave. She looked out to the sea. She had flown before but she never really flew far enough that she wasn't out of earshot of the cave. She gulped and spread her wings. I have to find him. before Burn- Before she-'' Taken by Burn Echo had been flying for hours. She had never Flown this far before and she had found out that it was a mistake to not fly more often. Her wings hurt, She was hungry, and she had no idea where she was going. Sure, her dad had made her study the map of Pyrrhia until she had memorized the entire thing, but she never really thought that she would need to leave the cave. Echo sighed. ''I dont even know where to go. I know he was heading to possibility so i might as well try to go there but im not sure im going the right way. Huh, WHY DOES GEOGRAPHY HAVE TO BE SO HARD. Echo looked around. To her left in the distance was the Mountains in the Kingdom of sky. IN front and to her left was the desert. Dunes and more Dunes rolled everywhere. She saw the occasional cactus here or there and a few camels. The sun was going down. Echo landed on a large dune. She looked around. She was lost. She had no idea where she was other then that she was on the east side of the kingdom of sand. She furiously smashed her tail into the sand. "GRAAAA! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY DID SHE TAKE HIM?" She started to beat the sand under her talons Furiously, Beating it every time she said something," WHY DID HE HAVE TO LEAVE? WHY COULDNT HE HAVE JUST STAYED IN THE CAVE A FEW HOURS LONGER?" She raored in frustration. She stoped her Hissy fit and Flew up into the air despite her aching wings. She Flew higher and higher until she was so high up, that the landscape looked like a Map that was raised. She looked around. The sun was almost down, leaving the land in a weird, Hazy orange color. If i can remember. Possibility would be over there. ''She looked off towards a river towards the mountains. ''But he wasn't there yet when she took him. He was in the middle of the desert. '' A sudden burst of anger hit Echo. Why had burn been out in the middle of the desert? Why were there so many other sandwings with her? ''The other sandwings! Maybe one of them could tell me where he is! Echo tried to remember what some of the other sandwings looked like. They all looked the same to her except Burn, Who stood out like a broken wing. Uhgg. Why cant i remember what they looked like? Echo Began a slow decent to the ground. She angled herself towards the River that cut across the land by the sky kingdom. Her eyes caught on a Bit of movement. She looked at it. In the distance, In the middle of the desert, Were a bunch of sandwings flying towards the same river, But they were heading upstream. Echo perked up her irregularly large ears and angled herself towards them. They may be heading to a town or village! I could follow them and see! They were miles ahead of echo but from how high she was, Spotting them was no problem. She slowly glided towards them. Occasionally Flapping her wings to gain altitude if she felt she was getting to low to the ground, although she was several miles above ground. The sun had completely gone down and now the moonlight from a full moon and a half moon were enough to see the sandwings. Echo started to see Campfires and buildings in the distance. "Possibility!" Echo had remembered seeing what the town looked like in her fathers mind. And she was positive that this was what she was looking at. She began to fly faster. Forgetting about the sandwings she was following. She began to angle herself dangerously and folding her wings in so that she was zipping towards the ground faster then ever. At the last second she Opened her wings and pulled up before she hit the ground. From here she could just barely see the fires. Maybe i should rethink about going into the town. I mean, Im weird looking. Thats why i stayed in the cave so long. Maybe i should just stay here. Echo began to rethink her plan to just waltz into the town. She then came to the conclusion that camping out here would be her best option. She bagan to dig out a place for her to sleep. After making a decent sized hole she Curled up and fell asleep. (TIME SKIP--- IN THE MORNING) Echo awoke to the sound of wing beats. Forgetting that she wasnt at home she sighed "Daaaaaaad." She groaned. She opened her eyes and found that she was in the middle of the desert in the pale morning light. Her head shot up and Quickly looked up to where the sound was coming from. Noisely Flapping above her, Was a sandwing. Echo quickly got up and opened her wings, Ready to fly away. "WAIT!" The sandwing exlaimed. Landing a few meters away from Echo. He put up his talons to show that he had nothing in them. Echo stoped and folded her wings. "Erm," He started," Uhhh, Hello? Weird, Nightwing Looking dragon?" He was obviously Very Confused at what he was looking at. "EXUSE ME?" Echo said angrily. He had obviously offended her "OH SORRY. I didnt mean to Be rude but, you do look weird. Like a nightwing with Sandwing colored scales. And your eyes are kinda like a sandwings but diferrent. And your ears are, uh, Big." Echo reached for her ears. They weren't THAT big. "WHo are you to say? You, You..." Echo looked him up and down to try and find a defect in him, But the only dragon she could ever remember meeting or even SEEING, was Fatesdeath. So she didnt have anyone to compare him to. other then the dragons she had seen in her visions. "Sorry, But i have nothin. Your just to plain." He looked at her. Obviously hurt by her words. "Its not my fault that i am a regular sandwing." He said. "Its not my fault that i am A Mix between three tribes." "Really?' He tilted his head. Echo realised how boring this conversation was. Cool! She is a mix between tribes? I bet that two of them are a nightwing and a sandwing. but whats the third one. "Rainwing." Echo said "Excuse me?" "The third tribe i belong to is rainwing." "Wait, How did you know-" "Im part NIGHTWING,"She said mater of factly," I can read your mind." Wait, So you can hear what i am saying right now? For real? "Um, Yes." The sandwing suddenly became afraid of her. He started to think of things that she might have heard. From secrets to, Well, Lets not go there, Lets just say he had a rated X mind. Fear flashed through his eyes and he quickly took off into the air. "WAIT!" Echo took off after him. For the sandwings size he was surprisingly fast. She had a hard time catching up to him. He looked up and she was on top of him, Litterally. She Tackled him in mid air and he yelped. " HEY GET OFF OF ME!" The sandwing started to struggle and wriggle in her talons. Trying to fly away but the extra weight was Pulling them to the ground. "I WILL ONCE YOU TALK TO ME" The sandwing looked Over his shoulders and Considered for a moment. "Fine. Let me go" Echo Let go of his shoulders and he dove for the ground. She followed close behind. They landed under a tree that looked rather odd to echo. "What do you want?" The sandwing said. "First off. Do you work for burn?" He growled at burns name. "No, I don't support her. Do you?" "No i don't.... I actually am not appart of the war." "Good." Huh, Thank the Snakes. (I will finish later) Category:Fanfictions